Sweet Scent of Love Chapter One Yuuram
by LochNessNik
Summary: Yuuri uses Cherri-sama's shampoo, and it sparks Wolfraam's feelings. Can Yuuri handle it? Yuuram, Wolfyuu. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Rated M for swearing and later chapters. Yes, there will be pr0nz...    Reviews are appreciated for the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Accidentally

Yuuri slid into the bath, cooing as the hot water instantly brought a pleasant relaxing sensation to his tired muscles. He had started the day early, with a hope from Gunter and a demand from Gwendal to catch up on the studies and paperwork he'd neglected in his absences. He and Murata still continued to travel between the two worlds, trying to maintain a good balance between High school and his duties as Shin Makoku's king. He had spent the morning studying with Gunter.

-

"That was a nightmare!" Yuuri thought as he reflected on his tiring day. "Gunter loaded me with so much History I can't keep straight what war was fought with who!" He had had lunch with his daughter, Greta, which had been wonderful, but then he was brought right back to work, signing papers and documents for the most urgent of the countries issues(it still amounted to an entire desk covered in stacks of paper even with just a minimum amount) before taking a break for his sword practice with Conrad, Wolfram yelling at him at every chance he could to shape up, throwing around the usual "wimp" as often as he saw fit. After that was over, much to his own disdain as Yuuri really liked his lessons with Conrad; they were a really good way to take a break from mundane paper work and blow off some steam, he was taken back to his office and given twice as much work as before. He worked through to the evening, only breaking for dinner. It had become late and he had exhausted himself.

-

Dragging himself out of his reflection, not really wanting to dwell much on his day, he reached for a purple bottle of soap on the ledge and began to wash himself. It felt good to massage his scalp with the nice smelling soap, it made him relax even more. He rinsed himself and stepped out of the bath, drying himself off, dressing happily into his comfortable pajamas. The bath had made Yuuri feel relaxed and invigorated, though certainly still ready for bed! He walked down the halls to his room, opening the door quietly, as it was quite late and he figured Wolfram would be asleep by now(probably stretched out over the bed, with all of the blankets wrapped around him.) and he wanted to be courteous even though he was sure the blonde could sleep through anything. He was surprised when he saw(a very sleepy) Wolfram sitting on the bed with his pink nightgown hanging slightly off of one shoulder, rubbing his eyes and looking over at Yuuri with a soft, tired look. '_he actually looks kind of...cute...right now. Agh! What am I saying? He'd burn me alive if he heard me.._' He thought to himself, before the thought disintegrated into nothing as Wolfram's expression quickly changed to an irritated scowl and (what seems to be) a pout.

-

"It's late wimp! What took your bath so long?" The blonde growled. Yuuri sighed and walked towards the bed. "I was just relaxing! What were you waiting up for me for anyway?" He asked. "Did you need to talk to me about something?" He continued to ask, innocently. Wolfram huffed and sat up a little more. He rolled his eyes and formed his face into a haughty smirk. "I figured since you're such a wimp, I'd wait up in case you were scared by something!" He stated, matter-of-factly. Yuuri's cheeks flushed a little, as he denied the statement. "I'm not a wimp, stop calling me that Wolfram!" He chirped back. Wolfram smirked and turned his head away. Yuuri sighed as he got to the bed, and lifted up the blanket. Wolfram turned to him, with a slight color across his cheeks as a sweet scent made it's way to his nose. He looked at his fiancé, the flush of color slowly growing into a blush as he watched the figure of the other boy move in the dark. He sat still for a moment before laying down himself, nuzzling his head against the pillow, making it comfortable. He closed his eyes and breathed in again, this time smelling the sweet scent more vividly. He made a move to scoot closer to Yuuri, now mere inches from him. He could feel his cheeks tingling a little bit as his flushed cheeks became warmer. He sat in silence for a moment before he slid his hand down the bed sheets, feeling bolder than usual. Bolder than insulting his king, showing much disrespect. Bolder than sleeping in his bed, or washing Yuuri's back. He felt bold enough to reach down and brush his hand over Yuuri's, causing him to jump and sit up and retract his hand. "What's wrong, Yuuri?" He asked casually, sitting up slightly. Yuuri looked over at him before looking back. "I just felt something on my hand is all…"He said, smiling sheepishly and laying back down. "Wimp..."Wolfram muttered, reaching his hand over again. "This...?" he asked, brushing his fingers over Yuuri's hand again, this time finishing by intertwining their hands together. Yuuri, sat up a little bit in surprise. "W-what are you doing Wolfram?" He asked, his voice shocked as he moved away slightly. Wolfram rolled his eyes at such an obvious question. "I'm holding your hand, what else? Wimp..."He finished, propping himself up on his own elbow, moving the slightest bit closer. Yuuri stiffened, his face awkward as he stuttered for words. "W-why?" He managed to get out, not able to pull his hand out of the grasp of Wolfram's hand with out tugging harshly, and falling off of the bed. Wolfram rolled his eyes and moved closer to him, feeling bolder and bolder, his emotions flaring up faster than usual. "Why not? I'm your fiancé, aren't I?" He spoke out, his tone bossy and reminding. Yuuri was wide awake now, and squirming uncomfortably as the blonde boy got closer to him.

-

It's not as if he didn't want him near him, or even had a problem with him touching him. He was just really close. '_Really, really close.._' He thought as Wolfram's face faced his own. "What's up with you Wolfram? You're acting weirder than usual about this!" He stated. "Shut up, Wimp!" Wolfram said as he glared at him. He leaned forward, his lips softly twitching as he stared at Yuuri, who was almost visible now with how close they were, even though it was almost pitch dark in their bed, the moonlight not quite reaching them. He could feel himself wanting to touch every part of the other occupant of the bed, to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him more than he'd ever wanted to before. '_It's not as if I've spent a significant amount of time thinking about it, but it's not as if I've never thought of it..._' He thought. He had felt these kinds of feelings before for Yuuri, when they were in bed, or in close proximity, but they had never consumed his thoughts as much as they did now. When he moved closer, it wasn't as if he couldn't control his actions, he very well could have, but he didn't want to. The thought of moving back, and not expressing these feelings made his heart burn like he'd set it on fire. He could feel these feelings multiplying fiercely. He felt as if not releasing these feelings would cause him to explode.

-

He had never been one to have very good control over his emotions, but tonight was different. He released Yuuri's hand from his own, only to slide it to the collar of his blue pajama shirt and grip it tightly. They were close enough now that if Wolfram whispered something, Yuuri would hear it. "Give me a chance Yuuri..."He demanded, his voice a whisper, but still holding a sense of dignity as a man. Yuuri couldn't believe what was going on. Wolfram was acting ten times weirder than usual, and getting incredibly close to him. He gulped, and attempted to turn his head to the side to avoid Wolfram's gaze.

-

"A chance? You haven't d-done anything Wolfram!" He said, sheepishly, his voice getting somewhat weaker. Wolfram's brow furrowed and he sat up on his knees and he slid his hand up Yuuri's neck, to lace in his coal black hair. "As your fiancé Wimp!" He hissed. "It's because we're both men, that you haven't..."He continued. "I have tried to explain to you that it's nothing wrong, yet you still push me away!" He moved his left knee to straddle Yuuri's right leg. Yuuri's face was red in embarrassment, and the thought of someone coming in while they were in such a compromising situation. "G-get off Wolfram!" He said, his eyes flitting to the direction of the door. Wolfram leaned down slightly to look him straight in the eye. "Not until you give me a chance!" He stated. "Forget for one second that we're men, and kiss me!" He demanded, his face flushed with embarrassment of saying such things, but Yuuri wouldn't get it any other way. He was thick as the stone walls of the castle they were in. Yuuri's eyes widened and he stammered, trying to back away, only to press against the headboard. "We've already kissed, once. One more time won't kill you!" Wolfram said, his voice raising, his emerald eyes betraying anger and a small sliver of hurt. He couldn't take it anymore, these feelings were going to kill him. Despite his bad temper, he wasn't an overtly emotional man, and rarely gave in to such things as romantic whims. However, right now he felt as if he needed it. '_I love you, wimp.._' With that final thought he pressed his lips to the young king's, the grip on his collar tightening as he pulled him slightly forward.

-

Yuuri couldn't believe what was happening. He was sure it was a dream. Wolfram never acted like this! He was very forward about things, yes. He had even talked about things concerning their "relationship" as if he wanted to further it, but he never acted this...Passionate...Yuuri was knocked out of his thoughts as Wolfram pressed closer, causing Yuuri to slip slightly. He reached up and put a hand on Wolfram to steady himself. He heard Wolfram make a soft noise from his throat, making him realized he'd put his hand right on the man's hips. '_This is bad! This is so wrong! Why am I still letting him kiss me? My hand won't move! Shit! Shit!_' His thoughts raced a mile a minute as he closed his eyes to think. He had thought about what Wolfram had said before. '_Give me a chance, Yuuri..._' He replayed the words in his mind a few times over, only to soften his stiff position slowly as he thought. '_maybe if I just...go with it...Wait! I've never even kissed anyone..Except...But my first kiss can't be with a guy!_' He thought, frantically battled in his mind as Wolfram tugged on his collar, his grip getting tighter. Almost desperately. Yuuri couldn't make up his mind, it was such a weird subject for him. He was absolutely _not_ gay! He trembled as he felt himself press himself into the kiss, slowly and tentively. It had been almost thirty seconds since Wolfram had started kissing him, and he clutched his collar, about to pull away. He stopped as he felt Yuuri move slowly against him. He couldn't believe it. Yuuri was(at least thinking about) kissing him. He felt the hand on his hip grip the fabric of his nightgown. Yuuri seemed almost scared as he moved his lips against Wolfram's.

-

Wolfram felt as if he was going to explode. Not in the way he had felt like before, but in a good way. He felt...Happy. He hadn't understood why he had felt so strongly tonight. Yuuri was stunned. He didn't feel disgusted, as he should have. He didn't pull away. He didn't feel an overwhelming passion like he thought people were supposed to when they kissed like this, but he didn't move away. In fact, he did the opposite. He moved closer, pressing his lips a little firmer, stronger than the timid brush he'd given at first. He felt a tingling in the pit of his stomach. It was kind of an uneasy feeling, like when he was waiting for the grade on an important final test, or the way he felt the day of his high school entrance exam. He felt nervous. His cheeks were tingling, and warm. The room's temperature must have risen because of how close they were.

-

He felt himself become more confident, and less uncomfortable with contact he had with the blonde soldier. His hand relaxed slowly, and moved up a little. He could not deny that Wolfram had a nice body, as weird as it was for him to think about another man's body in such a way, and he knew he was very toned thanks to his training. His face was nice too. It was, dare he say, "cute" sometimes. He had a lot of facial features similar to his mothers, which in turn had made him look more feminine than he would have. Regardless of that, Yuuri still saw him as a strong figure. Not strong like Gwendal, who was intimidating in his strength, but he was still a great warrior and Yuuri admired him for that. He tuned back into the situation at hand when he felt Wolfram's tongue slide against his lips before making entrance into his relaxed mouth. He shivered as he felt a deep warmth crawl up his spine. He stiffened, the grip on Wolfram's hip tightening, causing the blonde to groan softly. Wolfram slowly touched his tongue to Yuuri's, sliding the tip along the soft pink muscle.

-

Yuuri shivered as he felt the new sensation. He gingerly moved his tongue against Wolfram's, causing the blonde to press his lips closer, becoming slightly more aggressive with the kiss. Yuuri made a small noise from his throat as he felt the change of pace from the soldier. He moved softly, still unsure of the entire situation, winding his tongue with Wolfram's and pressing gently into the kiss. Wolfram untwined their fingers and made to move them to the hem of Yuuri's pajama top. He slid his hand up slowly on Yuuri's stomach, shivering as his arousal became obvious. Yuuri sighed quietly in embarrassed arousal as Wolfram's hands now reached his chest, sliding his fingertips from his chest down to his waistline, hesitating. Yuuri felt his face heat up even more as his arousal was now painfully obvious to himself. 

Wolfram pulled away from the lip-lock to kiss along the young King's jaw line, causing Yuuri to let out a soft moan. He drew in a soft breath before sliding his hand down to fondle the growing bulge, moaning slightly from the feel. Yuuri's eyes widened and his face flushed and his blush reached his chest. Without hesitation, he pushed the blonde off of him and stumbled into a standing position. He turned and ran from the room, not giving himself a chance to look at Wolfram , who was sitting up on the bed with a mix of emotions on his face. Yuuri continued to run out of the door and into the hallway, panting slightly and still flushed from his encounter with Wolfram. He ran down the hallway into a separate wing, and turned into the door that led to his office. He closed the door and stumbled over to his desk. He pushed aside some papers and leaned his head forward into his hands. '_I know I said I'd give him a chance…But…I enjoyed that too much…Well…it freaked me out…I don't know what the hell is going on with me_…' He thought frantically, his train of thought racing like a bullet train. He glanced at the door, before sighing '_I can't face him now_…' He thought, his exhaustion from earlier taking over as he drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Wolfram fever!

"Your Majesty!" Yuuri awoke the next morning to a loud cry from a very concerned Gunter. Yuuri woke with a start and sat up quickly, looking at Gunter with an embarrassed look. "Your Majesty, it is unbefitting of a Young King as Noble as you to be found in such a fashion! Even by your trusted court advisors! You might even have caught a fever!" Günter wailed. Yuuri thought about what had happened last night and quickly came up with an excuse as to why he was there. "I…Uh…I had been in my room, but I- Uh- wanted to double check on a few of the papers I signed and ended up falling asleep…"He lied. "I'm sorry Gunter, I don't mean to worry you…"He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. Gunter clasped his hands together and smiled. "His Majesty! Such a dedicated and thorough individual!" He exclaimed with a swoon. Yuuri stood up and sighed. "Thank you for your concern Gunter…" He said with a smile before walking down the hall and turning the corner to go dress for breakfast. He walked quietly down the hall in the direction of his room, hoping no one would come along and see him sneaking around in his pajamas like some weirdo. He put his hand on the door knob, inhaling deeply in anxiety, hoping that Wolfram would already be up and out of the room. Before he could have a chance to think past that, he heard the sound of footsteps and the voice he least wanted to hear floated to his ears. "Scared of your own quarters, wimp?" Wolfram said with an even tone as he walked right past Yuuri, who now clenched the door knob, blushing the brightest red possible. He didn't bother retorting before turning the knob and flinging the door open, quickly closing it behind him as he stepped inside. He exhaled and leaned against the closed door, blushing deeply with a frantic expression on his face. He sighed and started unbuttoning his pajama shirt, making a sound as his hand brushing along his chest brings up memories of the night before. He sighed deeply and grabbed his fresh clothes that are hanging, ready for him, on one of the chairs next to the wardrobe and quickly changed to avoid further embarrassment. His face is flushed, and he staggers slightly as he slides his pants on. He shakes his head clear and stands up straight, fully dressed and standing in front of the mirror. He brushes a hand through his hair, shivering as he feels his ice cold hand make contact with his forehead. He sighs and turns with his stomach in knots as he heads out the door. He waves at a gaggle of maids as he passes by them on his way down the corridor, smiling, if a little weakly. He blinks heavily every few moments, clearing himself of a dizzy feeling.

When he arrives at the breakfast table, his eyes immediately zoom in on Wolfram, before quickly looking away. Wolfram was seated next to Yuuri's normal seat, with Greta on his other side, looking down at the breakfast he was eating as she announced her plans for the day. "And Annissina-san is going to let me sit with her while she works on an equation for a new invention! Isn't that great!?"She exclaimed, smiling. Wolfram looked slightly put off by this plan, but Yuuri smiled as he sat down, wobbling ever so slightly. "That's very nice of her Greta...Did you say thank you?" He asked, smiling at his adoptive daughter. She nodded, tilting forward in her seat as she grabbed her morning juice. "Yep!" She said happily, taking a sip of it. Yuuri smiled slightly before picking up his fork and moving his food around slightly, taking a tentative bite. He didn't have much of an appetite; he contributed to the knots in his stomach forming tighter and tighter with each moment he sat next to Wolfram, who was having a slightly less than polite conversation with Conrad about their mother, who had left the castle on her ship early that morning. "She goes gallivanting off on these cruises far too often! She may not be Maou anymore, but she still has responsibilities! "He ranted, his temper rising higher and higher to the surface. Yuuri picked around his food, and silently watched the blonde fume to his brother, who had quite the amused look on his face. The same he always did when Wolfram angered about something silly or trivial. Yuuri's eyes moved back over to Wolfram, and more specifically his deep, emerald green eyes. They sparked with a certain kind of passion when he got heated. A blush passed over Yuuri's face. He couldn't help remembering the same fiery passion wrapping itself around him as Wolfram straddled on top of him. His eyes fell to his lips, and he remembered the same fiery warmth melting from them onto his own, and filling his entire body with a soft heat. He felt that heat spread through his body as he remembered it. He looked away from Wolfram, just in time before Wolfram glanced over at him. Yuuri's face was embraced by a steaming heat, following the rest of his body. His mind was cloudy, as Wolfram began talking to him with urgency in his voice. He couldn't make out the words, all he could hear was a faint thunder of voice before….

When Yuuri awoke he was surprised to find himself in his own bed, a cooling wet towel placed on his forehead. His vision was blurry at first but after a few blinks it cleared and he tentatively sat up, the towel sliding from his forehead to his lap. He grabbed it and looked around, the room empty. The sky was a soft periwinkle blue, being barely breached by a sliver of morning sunlight. It was morning last he remembered, but not this early. Had he been dreaming? But where had this towel come from? The questions began building and building. He tried to answer a few of them on his own by trying to remember what had happened. He was at the breakfast table, and all he could remember was thinking about Wolfram's eyes, and lips. He felt himself go warm again. He didn't think he'd gone Maou. He didn't feel nearly as weak as he usually did after that. He began to feel dizzy sitting up, so he laid back down. He must have caught something when he'd slept in the hall, and passed out from it. But all he remembered was that warm feeling in his body when he thought about Wolfram's lips, and that passionate look in his eyes. The warm feeling began to spread through his entire body again. Settling heavily in his chest and, most uncomfortably, his groinal regions. He cared for Wolfram, that he knew wholeheartedly, and it would even make him sad sometimes when Wolfram would feel such passion over the silliest things, and feel so hurt by things Yuuri thought nothing of. The feelings he was having for Wolfram now were quite different, as he thought back to that night in his bedroom, with one of his closest soldiers, and friends straddled over him and giving him kisses that were as hot as fire on his lips, and chest…Yuuri jumped at the sound of his own moan. He hadn't realized he'd been stroking himself through his pajama pants as he thought of the blonde fireball. He squirmed uncomfortably, unable to pull his hand away, he froze. He imagined Wolfram's taunting's and teasing, in an effort to feel for the blonde in a not so great light, but it only succeeded to send a shiver up his spine at even a remembrance of Wolframs voice. His mind leading back to Wolfram's voice, hot and husky, as he kissed all kinds of places on his body. His hand trembled as he slowly stroked himself again at the thought of the blonde. Another moan escaped him and he flushed deeper in embarrassment. His mind took him over, as a very life like image of Wolfram directly after his bath, dripping wet and not yet in his nightgown, turning to Yuuri with that soft look in his eyes, his emotions indiscernible. Yuuri groaned and slid his hand inside his trousers, wrapped his hand shyly around his member and stroked himself. His pace picked up with every image of Wolfram that passed his mind, right down to outright fantasies of him and the blonde doing unspeakable, dirty things. He stroked himself quickly, desperate for release at the thought of the blonde's mouth on places much lower than his mouth. He moaned and cried out Wolfram's name several times over as he finished, an incredible wave of pleasure settling over him as his orgasm completed. He panted softly, and opened his eyes to see a very shocked looking blonde standing in front of the door. He was in his nightgown, and had a soft blush across his face. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I see you're feeling better your majesty…"He said, his voice even and calm. Yuuri went a deep, bright red and stood up quickly out of bed to explain himself, only to become very dizzy and lose balance. Wolfram was at his side instantly, holding him up gently by his upper arms. "Yuuri! Wimp! What do you think you're doing, getting up so fast after being bedridden for so long!?"He said in a loud whisper. Yuuri flushed from both vertigo and from being in the blondes arms. "It's…I mean… wasn't…It's not what you think Wolfram!"He stammered, slowly feeling his blush spread to the rest of his body. Wolfram stopped and stared at him for a moment and cleared his throat, a small blush appearing across his face. "Yuuri…"He started. Yuuri put his arms on the other boy's, blushing heavily. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day…about...running off…I don't know…I…"He stuttered, faltering a bit as Wolfram looked at him. Yuuri blushed even harder as Wolfram stared at him intently, a spark of passion glinting in his gorgeous green eyes. Wolfram lowered his hands away from Yuuris' arms, and inhaled deeply. "I am yours, your highness. I am your loyal soldier and fiancé. I will wait for you as long as you need…" He said, giving a slight bow. He grabbed Yuuris hand gently and kissed it softly, looking up at his fiancé with a slight fear in his eyes, disguised only by the determination shining before it. Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a blush, mostly frozen in place. His mind raced as he processed the events of the last few days. Wolfram swallowed his fear and urgently pulled Yuuri into a strong embrace, and whispered in his ear, his voice trembling as he spoke. "I will wait Yuuri, even if you never need me, I will wait. "He said, his voice shaky. Yuuri stayed stiff for a moment, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Wolframs waist, squeezing him tightly. "Wolfram…."He breathed out softly as he felt the blonde tremble slightly. They stayed in such position for a moment before Wolfram pulled away, a scowl on his face and a gleam in his eyes. "You wimp! Sleeping on the stone floor?! How dare your reckless actions fluster the entire castle! What kind of king are you?!"He ranted loudly, pinching Yuuris ear and pulling him forward. The timid king yelped and frowned. "Don't call me a wimp!" He protested loudly, frowning.

Both boys stopped as they heard the door open. Conrad stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Is…everything alright your majesty?" He asked calmly, wearing his signature smile. Wolfram released Yuuri and folded his arms across his chest, a slight pout appearing on his face as he turned away from the king. Yuuri sighed and gave Conrad an exasperated smile. "Yes Conrad…It's alright…Just a…Misunderstanding…"He said with a more confident smile. Wolfram rolled his eyes and gave a soft 'hmph' before putting his hands on his hips. "Are we planning on spending our entire day in our sleepwear, Yuuri?" He said, striding over to the wardrobe and riffling through his clothes. Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled at Conrad. "We'll see you at breakfast Conrad…"He said with a chuckle as the steaming blonde become more frustrated. Conrad smiled at Yuuri, hiding his chuckle at his little brother and left the room, shutting the door gently. Yuuri walked over to where his clothes were already hanging on a hook on the wall. He looked down slightly and inhaled softly. "Thank you Wolfram….I….It's…We're gonna need to take our time…"He said quietly, making the blonde's stiff shoulders relax, and a sigh escape from him. "We have all the time in the world Yuuri…"He said, glancing over at Yuuri with a deep emotion in his eyes. Yuuri turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Wolfram…"He said in a friendly tone, turning back to his clothes to dress for a day, feeling very good about the day to come.


	3. Authors Note

Having some trouble with starting SSOL ch.3. As readers, what would you like to see more of from me? More drama? Less drama? Certain characters?

I'd love to hear some input thanks

-Nik


End file.
